


Redeem Myself

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short smornby fic whilst I think of my new big series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ross grunted as his body was pushed against the wall, Smith closing the space quickly as he began to trail kisses down his jawline, his finger tugging on his t-shirt. Ross pushed Smith off him, folding his arms, putting a foot against the wall, red dusting his cheeks. "Smith, fuck off, you're drunk. I already told you no."

Smith chuckled, walking forwards, his breath oozing with alcohol as it hit Ross' cheek. "Oh come on Ross, I miss cuddling up to you at night." He cooed, putting a hand next to Ross' head, leaning in to kiss him again but was dumbfounded when Ross' hand shoved him back, causing him to stumble a little. Smith's face fell from romance to anger, pointing his finger out. "You hurt me too y'know." He growled.

"I didn't do anything." Ross responded, gulping as the broader man stood over him. "You were the one that was caught cheating, not me! Even if you were drunk!" Ross huffed.

"Yes.." Smith's tone was calm again. "And now, I'm trying to redeem myself Ross, please."

"Maybe if you weren't drunk." Ross' eye twitched. They both knew that Ross wanted to wrap his arms and legs around Smith's figure and kiss him till the end of eternity but the anger in his soul prevented him. Instead, he brushed past Smith, not bothering to look back as he broke into a run, making his way home. When he did get home, he locked the door behind him and slid down the door, running his hand through his black spiked hair, sighing in defeat. His head perked up when he heard the padding of his dog's paws trot over to him, chuckling lightly and lifting his hand to pet him. "You're the only one that understands me now, y'know that right." Ross held his dog's cheeks, kissing his nose before getting up and walking over to his fridge to get something to eat.

After sitting down and playing Call of Duty: Black Ops III for about two hours, Ross lent back on his sofa and glanced to his phone, daring to reach out for it and ring Smith to tell him he forgave him but resisted and quickly stood, abandoning his phone to climb into bed, stripping off beforehand and stretching, crawling into his warm quilts, snuggling down. Ross closed his eyes tightly, ridding of the image of Smith, eventually falling into a content slumber.

Morning broke and Ross stirred, swinging his arm out for his phone though he fully woke when he remembered he had left it on the sofa. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, glad it was a day off for once. He hated working now. Especially since he had to act like best friends for the fans. "Ugh.." Ross groaned when he felt a weight on him, glancing to see the Golden Labrador laying on top of him, resting his head on his paws and staring at Ross. "I know, I know, you want breakfast just as much as I do and then a walk." Ross laughed softly, shifting his body up so he could sit, nuzzling into the Lab's fur, giving him a good morning cuddle before the two got out of bed and headed for the fridge.

"Bacon or pancakes?" Ross asked with a raised brow. "Bacon?" He looked down to the dog, who's tongue was hanging out, barking lowly when the word 'bacon' was said. "I'm glad I have you as my second chef." Ross giggled as he pulled the packet of bacon out, moving over to the stove with ease, working his way around the kitchen elegantly. As the bacon spat at him, Ross pulled out some dog food and poured it in to the blue bowl, the Lab tucking in with glee, lapping up water in between to get the food down. Ross made his bacon sandwich and placed the bits of left over bacon in the bowl, smiling as he plonked down on the sofa to eat. He raised the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through a few channels before he put on the news, relaxing into the soft sofa, eating happily.

Ross glanced to his phone. Only because the notification light caught his eyes. He picked it up reluctantly and pressed the home button, sighing when he saw the notification was just Sjin tweeting about another one of his strange dreams. Ross read it and replied. "Oh Sjin." He then got up and washed his plate, quickly showering and finally getting dressed. Stretching, Ross wandered over to grab his coat, raising the lead, the Lab bounding over with excitement.

Soon the two were out walking through the streets of Bristol, Ross being pulled various routes as the dog sniffed ahead like it was searching for a particular sent. Then, he stopped and Ross nearly tripped over him. "What the hell are you wagging your.." Ross followed the dog's eyes to see Smith across the road posting some mail. "tail..at." He finished, gulping. "No, come on, we have no time for him." Ross tugged the lead to get the dog's attention but was soon being dragged across the road.

Smith heard the bark and glanced around, seeing Ross stood in front of him, the Labrador sniffing at his shoes, barking happily. "Oh.." Smith muttered, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "I'm sorry for-."

"I know." Ross responded bitterly though he widened his eyes. "Um, sorry, didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's fine, I can understand your anger." Smith bent down to pet the Labrador, smiling when his face was licked.

Ross' body melted. He remembered how Smith used to smile at him like that after they got home from the office, when they kissed and messed around together. He missed that. "Uh, yeah.." Ross used his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "So, free day off, what you gonna do?"

"Tom and I were just thinking of lazing around, getting the geckos out, the usual." Smith gave the Labrador a two handed scratch behind the ears before standing again. "What about you?"

"Nothing in particular." Ross shrugged it off, a look of sadness about his face.

Smith's expression softened. "We could do something if you want, Trott's out with Katie so I know he's not free.."

"But you just said.."

Smith waved his hand at Ross dismissively. "I know but Tom won't mind and besides, he's probably going to be busy anyway." Smith smiled warmly at Ross. "I'll let you finish your walk, text me, yeah?"

Ross nodded, watching Smith turn and walk off. He glanced down to the Labrador. "I hate you." He muttered.

The dog yipped in response, pulling him back to the other side of the road to continue their walk.

Ross thought for a minute. 'Though,' He thought, 'maybe this could be a good thing..'


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Ross got home, taking the lead off the dog and refilling his water bowl, letting out a sigh as he sat down on the sofa. He pulled his phone out of his jean pocket and fumbled with it in his hands for a minute. He put it down and then picked it up again, his right thumb hovering over the home button as he bit his lip. Then, he heard the Lab bark lowly at him, as if ordering him to text Smith. Ross glanced to the Lab. "I don't know anymore boy, I don't know if this is the right thing." Ross slid his phone away from him, the dog sliding it back over and then sitting in the way so he had to hold it. "Ugh, fine." Ross slumped back a bit, crossing his arms as he began to text Smith. ' _Hey, I just got back from my walk with the dog, so, you wanted to hang out?_ ' He typed, nervously tapping the send button. Straight after, he put his phone down and turned on the TV, waiting for a reply.

Smith heard his phone buzz and stood up to get it, standing opposite Tom who was holding his phone. "Ooh, which lucky lady has text you now?"

"I mean, unless you remember Ross being a woman, I'm going to go with no 'lucky lady'." Smith sighed, holding out his hand for his phone.

"Didn't you two break up? Because you cheated or something like that." Tom asked, sitting down on the sofa, reading the text message.

Smith rolled his eyes. "Yes but that doesn't mean we can't rebuild our friendship. I mean, we have to, we work together." He too sat down next to Tom, reaching over for his phone.

Tom chuckled, shifting away from Smith. "Aww, you're really trying!" He smiled, raising the phone up so Smith couldn't get to it. "Can I reply for you?"

"No you can bloody well not." Smith retorted, clambering over Tom to get his phone. "Now give me my phone."

"Get off me and I will." Tom huffed from under Smith, trying to wriggle free. As Smith got off him, Tom got up and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in.

"TOM!" Smith banged on the door with his palm, attempting to twist the handle. "Don't you dare.."

' _Yup, that's what I said!_ ' Tom text back, snickering. ' _Why don't you come over to mine and we can game for a bit, Tom's going out anyway._ ' He sent, waiting for a reply.

' _Alright, I'll be over in 20 minutes, see you soon._ '

Tom opened the door to face the angry man who was heaving over him. "He's coming round in twenty minutes." Tom smiled, pressing the phone to Smith's chest.

"The place is a mess! You have to help me clean up!" Smith's face fell to shock, frantically flicking through his messages and reading the conversation.

"No can do mate, Tom's gone out." Tom waved before leaving the house.

Smith stood there before beginning to clean frantically.

Ross approached the door and hesitantly knocked, pulling his Superdry hoodie close to his body as a cool breeze hit him. He patiently waited for Smith to answer, a little shocked to find him out of breath as he answered the door. "Are you..alright..?"

Smith nodded, gesturing for Ross to come in. "Yeah, I had a gecko escapee, fast little bugger, got him though." Smith lied though the presence of Ross calmed him and a smile fell on his lips. "So, games, ah yes, what do you want to play?" Smith closed the door and sat down, patting the sofa seat next to him, setting the consoles up as Ross sat down. "You can relax by the way." Smith added, not even bothering to look at Ross but knew he was sat as stiff as anything.

Ross relaxed and looked around the place, it had been ages. "Um, whatever you want to play, I'm not bothered." He muttered out, keeping his arms close to his body as he watched Smith set up the games. As Smith sat back, he took the controller that Smith passed to him, an awkward silence looming over the pair as the console clicked, whirred and loaded the games.

"So, what are you upto these days? In your free time of course."

"Oh, nothing really, just caring for my dog, cooking, more gaming..you?"

"The gym, the geckos, gaming too. I've finished most of them though."

'So nothing about a new partner..' Ross thought to himself, sighing softly. "That's pretty cool, mate."

Smith nodded, clicking a few buttons before the pair began to play.

Copious amounts of shouting, swearing and high fives followed as the two switched games, shooting more bad guys, completing more quests. The two laughed together and when it was over, it seemed like all the fun had gone. Smith glanced out the window, noticing it was dark. "Hm..I'm pretty sure it was day last time I checked."

"Ah, shit..I should get home, dog's probably starving." Ross stood.

"I can walk you home, I need to get some food myself anyway." Smith stood too.

"I could cook for you." Ross blurted out, looking at Smith with a smile. "I mean, the company is always nice." He shrugged.

"A-Are you sure?" Smith tilted his head a little.

"Yeah, come on." Ross laughed softly, pulling his shoes on and going to the door, waiting for Smith.

The two wandered back to Ross' in the cool breeze and it reminded them of how it used to be, when Smith would wrap his arm over Ross' shoulder and pull him close to keep him warm and how Ross would lean against his neck and wrap his arm around Smith's waist but it wasn't like that now. Instead, the two wandered side by side, keeping themselves to themselves.

Soon, they got in and Ross heard the bark of the Labrador who was full of excitement, bouncing around the duo, sniffing, licking and pawing at them both before bringing his bowl over, dropping it in front of Ross, tongue hanging out as he sat in front of them.

Smith couldn't help but chuckle as Ross spoke to the dog, getting his food out and pouring it in, watching the Labrador eat with joy.

"Now that he's satisfied, what would you like?" Ross asked, opening the fridge and scanning through what he had. "I've got mac and cheese, um, I've got some steak pie..." Ross looked over to Smith.

"Steak pie." Smith replied with ease.

Ross nodded in response, bringing it out and beginning the cooking, not noticing that Smith was leaning on the counter and watching him in awe, just as he used to. Sure, they didn't live with each other but whenever they went round to each others places, it sure did feel like home to them both. Ross turned, passing a plate to Smith who took it was gratitude, waiting for Ross to lead the way.

"Make yourself comfortable by the way." Ross said as he sat on the sofa, leaning back and switching on the TV, finding whatever was on and starting his food, Smith watching the TV with content, he too beginning to eat as he relaxed.

After they had finished, the two put their plates aside and glanced to each other. "We can watch a movie if you want." Ross crawled over to his DVD rack, pulling it out. "Any suit your fancy?"

"Got any horror films?" Smith asked, scrunching up his features as he raised a hand to scratch his nose.

"Yeah, Scream, Saw, The Shining..." Ross kept listing till they settled on 'Psycho'. Ross wandered over the lights and flicked them off, swiftly moving to the curtains and drawing them, parking his arse next to Smith once more, slipping down the sofa again as he got comfortable again, turning on his side towards Smith as the movie began to play.

Smith too got comfortable, inching closer to Ross subconsciously.

As the night went on, the two watched another movie till they were both flat out. Smith was laying on the sofa on his back, head resting on the arm rest, mouth open a little as he breathlessly snored. Ross was laying on top of him, one leg between Smith's, the other tucked between Smith's right leg and the sofa back, one hand resting on Smith's chest next to his head, the other comfortably round Smith's waist. Ross slept quietly, a smile on his face as the warmth of Smith engulfed him, moving a little to snuggle into him more. Smith moved his hand to run through Ross' hair, causing Ross to shiver before resting on the nape of his neck, his other hand sitting on Ross' waist as he moved ever so slightly to bring the cuddle closer.

Morning came and light squeezed through all the cracks they could, waking Ross first. He stirred and lifted his head, looking down to see Smith. He was a little startled at first but soon calmed, moving a hand to brush it over Smith's cheek, feeling the rough bristles prickle against his knuckles. Then, Ross lay back down, comfortable, cuddling into Smith more. For the first time in what seemed forever, Ross felt content and happy, deciding it was best to let that feeling linger for a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Smith woke to the smell of bacon and the sound of Ross beat boxing a little tune to himself. He couldn't help but smile. Oh how he'd missed listening to that in the morning. Smith got up and stretched, rubbing his temples with balled fists and letting out a yawn before falling back onto the sofa to stroke the Labrador who was wagging his tail and yipping happily, tongue hanging out.

Ross glanced over, his beat boxing stopping. "Heh, morning." He turned, sliding the bacon onto the plate and looking chuffed with his creation, walking over with two plates, passing Smith one and then sitting next to him, giving the Labrador a pat, laughing softly at how attention seeking the dog was. "I thought I'd make breakfast since y'know, you're here.." Ross coughed, looking down at his own plate.

Smith nodded. "Yeah, thanks mate." He said in one breath. "Did you go to bed last night..? I mean, I noticed I was pretty spread out, did I kick you off?"

"What?" Ross looked up, giving his head a quick shake. "No, no. I was tired and I thought I'd just leave you, you looked pretty peaceful where you were and the night's cold..so..yeah, I just went to bed." He laughed quietly, putting his breakfast on the coffee table. "I'll be right back..bathroom." Ross jumped to his feet and hastily made his way to the bathroom, going in, the lock clicking into place.

Smith put his breakfast down too, wandering over to the bathroom door, pressing his ear up for a second, listening to Ross babble to himself for a minute.

"You're embarrassing yourself.." Ross muttered. "You can't tell him you love him, you're mad at him, angry..seething. I mean, he cheated on you." Ross glanced to himself in the mirror, looking away. "No..you're not angry. You're stupid. Though you can't tell him. Ever. It's over."

The Labrador watched Smith and quietly pulled the bacon off both of their plates, retreating to his bed and laying down.

Smith listened, shocked. He took a step back when he heard the door unlock and the handle turn.

Ross nearly walked into Smith as he hung his head a little. "Smi-!" He began, alarmed, though something pressed against his lips. Something warm, lush, red. Ross' body tensed. Smith was kissing him.

Then, the feeling broke and Smith's eyes flashed down. "I'm sorry. I heard what you said and I didn't know how to react other than that. I'll go, I'm sorry, Ross, I really am." Smith muttered, his eye lashes flickering as he blinked away tears. "I didn't mean to cheat on you, I.." He stopped when Ross hugged him. He felt their bodies connect, Ross' body fitting perfectly with his own like a jigsaw.

"I know you are Smith." Ross muttered, nestling his face into Smith's neck, taking in a deep breath, Smith's aroma bringing him joy. Ross pulled away, his hands resting on either side of Smith's waist, a content, loving expression coating his features. The two made eye contact. "I missed you." Ross whispered, slowly shifting a hand to stroke Smith's cheek, just like he had done before.

"I hurt you Ross." Smith's voice was full of doubt, his eyes full of shame unlike Ross' who were full of serenity.

"I don't care anymore. I was never mad at you, how much I wanted to be mad at you, I just couldn't be." Ross pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "I didn't even go to bed, I slept on top of you." Ross admitted.

Smith chuckled, slipping his arms around Ross' shoulders, rubbing their noses together a little. "I thought I felt a weight on me throughout the night. Though, I didn't mind, you were warm."

"So were you." Ross' smile became dorky and adorable, his head tilting a little.

They stood in their embrace, not knowing what to say before Smith hesitantly moved his hand, curling his fingers, tapping Ross' scruffy bearded chin with the side of his index finger, his thumb brushing over Ross' bottom lip, watching his mouth part. He took a moment, observing Ross before parting his own mouth, tilting his head the opposing side, pressing their lips together yet again but this time it was a lot more gentle. Both Ross and Smith melted into the warmth of one another, their connection sparking as they kissed, Ross pulling Smith back so he could lean against the wall.

Their lips rubbed along one another, tongues dancing with each other in Ross' mouth before they broke for air, two sets of blue eyes meeting again from behind the black veils that were their eyelashes.

"I have to do something to make it up to you." Smith's tone was determined yet soft.

"You don't have to do anything."

"I do, I have to. I hurt you in all ways possible. You suffered because of me. Please." Smith begged, sighing.

Ross nodded, pulling Smith close again as he cuddled into him, his head resting against the side of Smith's, pecking his neck every so often, the two swaying from side to side a little.

"I'll take you out tonight. Wherever you want to go, fancy, not fancy. I'll take you. I need to show you how sorry I am." Smith spoke suddenly.

"What about Steak of the Art?" Ross responded, lifting his head. "We both like steak, right?"

"Deal, done." Smith's face lit up with a grin. "I'll plan everything and pick you up at seven, does that sound alright?" Smith tore away from Ross as the excitement overwhelmed him.

Ross nodded, quite upset that they no longer shared a cuddle but smiled, feeling Smith quickly press their lips together once more.

"Alright, sounds awesome." He headed to the door, opened it and then stopped. Smith's eyes made contact with Ross', a sincere look on his face. "Ross."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Seven arrived sooner than they expected and Smith knocked on Ross' apartment door.

Ross opened and caught himself staring almost immediately. Smith's figure looked amazing in a suit, his red bow tie sitting nicely, the deep navy blue suit hugging his body.

Smith stared back too. Ross was wearing a black suit, red tie running down the middle, centered perfectly. "Wow." Smith said in a breath, laughing softly as he noticed Ross bashfully look to the side.

The two walked together, shoulder to shoulder, their strides matching, chatting to one another quietly, softly, they were in love. After a while, Smith slipped his hand into Ross', intertwining their fingers. "You know," Smith began, "I don't think anybody could give me the same feeling you do."

"Hmm, and what's this feeling that I give you?" Ross looked to Smith with a raised eyebrow.

"Happiness." Smith moved his eyes over to Ross.

"Are you serious?" Ross let out a small laugh, stopping when he saw Smith frown. "I mean, there has to be other things that make you happy, make you feel that happiness."

"Honestly, there isn't Ross.." Smith sighed lightly.

Ross pressed his side against Smith's, squeezing his hand. "Well, I'm glad I can give you that happiness." He pecked Smith's cheek softly, smiling warmly as he watched a pink colour dust his cheeks.

The two arrived, breathing out before their hands fell from one another, Ross following Smith in. "Wow.." He was taken back by the look of the place. It was lavish, fancy, elegant. "This certainly does beat KFC.." Ross muttered, snickering a little, causing Smith to as well.

"Uh, table for two..Smith."

"Right this way Sir..s" The waitress smiled brightly at Ross when she saw him stood behind Smith, picking up their menus and leading them to their assigned table, rushing off to prepare the drinks they ordered.

"So, what do you think?" Smith asked with a purr in his tone, leaning an elbow on the table as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, drumming his fingers against his beard, pensive eyes locked onto Ross.

Ross leaned back on his chair a little as he breathed out, giving a nod as he tried to think of what to say. "It's amazing. Elegant. Fancy. Never thought I'd end up here to be honest with you." He relaxed into his chair yet kept his posture, eyes locking with Smith's.

"Well, I'm glad I could be the one to take you here." Smith sat up, shifting his hands to his knees as he thanked the waitress for his drink, glancing to Ross who nodded and thanked too.

The night went on and the two sat after their meal, resting, stomachs full of food, content. Smith lent over to Ross, taking hold of his hands. His expression was grave. "I'm so sorry Ross. I was thinking, you never should've seen me like that. You never should've caught me with that guy and I'm really sorry. Your face, I remember it so well, the tears, the anger, the picture of us smashing." Smith looked down with shame.

Ross tugged on Smith's hands so he raised his head. He smiled warmly. "Don't ruin a nice night. Let's get back, it's nearly 10pm believe it or not." Ross stood, walking to Smith's chair and taking his hand, pulling him up.

Smith gave a weak smile, leaving the money for the bill on the table along with a tip before the two exited the restaurant, hand in hand, Ross pressing the side of his face against Smith's.

"I want to take you somewhere. I don't feel like going back just now." Ross' head perked up as he skipped a few steps ahead of Smith. "It's nothing special, I just really like the place." He watched Smith blink and gaze at Ross. "I promise, it's nothing strange, I just feel like the night's only young."

"Please don't say it's a club."

"No, it's not a club." Ross laughed lightly, pulling Smith all the way till they were at a secluded park, trees overhanging a wooden bench, the grass swaying upon their arrival, daises dotted around the grass.

"Woah.." Smith wandered over. "How did you find this place?"

"Dog likes to explore and run off." Ross sat on the bench, feeling Smith sit next to him.

The two sat in silence, watching the night sky, the moon lighting the area as if it were a spotlight, the stars twinkling brightly despite being scattered around the navy blue stratosphere. Smith slipped an arm round Ross' waist, resting his hand on Ross' thigh, a warm smile appearing on his rosy red lips as he watched the sky. He sensed Ross cuddle into him, glancing down to see Ross' arm snake around his front, his hand resting just behind his waist, head just on his shoulder as he too gazed at the sky, Smith being able to tell he was smiling, the corners of his lips just showing that.

Gently, Smith slithered his hand up Ross' body and ran his hand through his black hair which was soft and fluffy for a change, leaning over and kissing the top of his forehead, the sensation warming him as the duo star gazed.

What seemed to be hours passed but it wasn't all the long before they decided it would be best to get back.

Smith was about to leave when Ross took hold of his hands, pulling him in. "Stay the night." Ross urged, closing the door behind Smith.

"A-Are you sure..?" Smith asked, flushing.

Ross nodded, loosening his shirt button and tie. "I want to make you breakfast again and this time we'll actually eat it." He laughed lightly, pressing his hands to Smith's chest as Smith pulled him in for another hug.

"Alright, I'll stay." Smith pushed their lips together, placing his hands on Ross' cheeks, feeling them heat up.

Ross smoothed his hands over Smith's chest, the kiss becoming a lot more meaningful and loving, Ross poking his tongue against Smith's lips, wanting their tongues to dance with one another again.

The kiss broke and Smith pressed their foreheads together, 4 blue eyes locking with each other filled with love.

Ross faced Smith in bed, snuggling into his chest as they curled up to one another. He looked up, shifting his hand to sweep it through Smith's ginger locks gently and brush it down his cheek before resting it on his neck, softly kissing his lips. "I have a proposition." Ross spoke in a weary tone, yawning.

"Go on." Smith replied, yawning too, intertwining their legs together as he cast his eyes to Ross, half a sleep.

"How about you stay here forever..?" He asked.

Smith laughed softly, nodding. "That sounds like a good plan. Will there be breakfast?"

Ross mumbled his laughter as he drifted to sleep. "There will always be breakfast." 


End file.
